Brotherly Love
by WitchKingOfAngmar
Summary: Ulf walks into the room he shares with his twin, and catches him in a...private moment. Yaoi lemon. Incest. Oneshot. Don't like, don't read.


Obviously, I don't own anything.

Warning:Yaoi, Incest

If you don't like, don't read.

**Hey guys. This is my first story, and my first lemon, so read it and tell me what you think. If you see any errors or have any suggestions or requests, let me know!**

Ulf and Wulf were twins, and like many twins, they shared appearances and a room. Unlike most twins, they did not have a special bond. Well, that's not entirely true. They had a bond, just not a friendly one. They were constantly arguing and fighting over something. Most of the time, they didn't even realize they were doing it. Anyway, on with the story.  
It was a beautiful day, and Ulf was going out sailing with Hal and Stig. He had just left home when he remembered that he had left his wool vest in his room. He turned around, and headed back the way he had come. When he got to his and Wulf s room, he was greeted with the sight of his twin jerking off. "What are you doing?"

Wulf didn t even slow his stroking. "What does it look like, moron?"

As could have been predicted, an argument was inevitable.

"I bet mine is bigger than yours."

"No it's not," Wulf said.

"Is too!"

"Prove it!" Wulf shot back.  
"Fine!" With that, Ulf pulled down his pants, revealing his hard, seven-inch dick.  
"Ha! Mine's bigger."

"Is not!" yelled Ulf.  
"Is too!" As a matter of fact, they were both exactly the same, but neither one was about to admit it. Instead, they stopped arguing for a minute or two. All the while, Wulf never stopped stroking his dick. Of course, the arguing started up again when Wulf said, "I bet I could make you cum before you made me."

"Yeah right!" With that, Wulf grabbed Ulf's neglected cock, and began tugging on it.  
"Hey!" Refusing to be outdone, Ulf grabbed Wulf's already throbbing dick and began jerking it as fast as he could. Wulf, who had been jerking off for some time before, felt that he was coming closer to climaxing. He desperately tried to think of a way to avoid being beaten. Then, with a wicked gleam in his eye, he leaned forward and stuck Ulf's dick in his mouth.  
"Ohhh Wulf!" Ulf began moaning, and, not wanting to be left behind, began sucking on the purple tip of Wulf s cock. And in that moment, something changed. This was no longer a simple argument. Both boys were now living a fantasy that each had been hiding from the other for years.

After a minute, Wulf began to moan loudly. "Ohhh Ulf, I m gonna-"

Before he could finish, Ulf pulled back and sucked hard on the tip of Wulf s dick. Wulf gave a loud, lust-filled moan, and shot his seed down his brother's throat, and Ulf swallowed it all. He kept sucking until he got every last drop, and Wulf's cock fell from his mouth with a plop. Without warning, he picked up Wulf and laid him on the bed. He put three fingers to Wulf's mouth, and simply said, "Suck."

Wulf complied, and after a minute of that, Ulf withdrew his fingers and pressed one into Wulf's entrance. Wulf gasped with the odd feeling, a bit of pleasure mixed with pain and discomfort. Ulf began sucking on his dick until it was hard once again. When Wulf began to moan, Ulf added a second finger, and then a third. Wulf groaned slightly from the intrusion, until Ulf prodded a certain spot inside his twin.  
"AAAHHH!" Wulf let out a load moan, almost a scream. "Do that again."

Ulf pressed against the same spot, producing a similar effect. After a few more minutes, Ulf couldn't wait any longer. He positioned his throbbing cock at Wulf s entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just do it." Ulf slowly began to apply pressure, until the tip of his dick popped into Wulf's entrance.

"Aaahhhh!" Ulf stopped, not wanting to hurt his brother.

"Are you okay, Wulf?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

After a few minutes, Wulf said, "Okay, you can go further." Ulf slowly pushed in, and in a few seconds, he was completely sheathed. Both boys let out a moan, and Ulf threw his head back from the pleasure.

"Oh, Wulf, you're so tight! I m not gonna last long..."

"Ulf, you re so big! You can start moving, but go slowly at first." Without hesitation, Ulf began to slide in and out of his brother, going slowly at first, but soon he was thrusting at a quick pace. Both twins started to moan loudly, and soon Ulf was grunting with each thrust.

"Nhh, Wulf, you're so tight! It feels so good!"

"Ooohh Ulf, I can feel you throbbing. Aahh! Go faster, please!" Ulf began to pound into his twin as hard and fast as he could, and soon the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin.

"Aaahhh! Ulf, I'm not gonna last- oohhh- much longer!

"Me- nhh- either! Uhh!" Ulf began thrusting as fast as humanly possible, and Wulf's moans became loud yells. Soon Wulf could feel Ulf's cock swelling inside him, and Ulf could feel his brother tensing with every thrust.

"Oooohhhh, Ulf! I m gonna cum!"

"Nhhh, me too!" With that, Wulf began spraying his hot cum all over his and Ulf's stomach and chest. Ulf felt his brother contract around him, and with a final thrust and a grunt, he emptied his balls into his twin.

Both of them laid there for a while, covered in cum. Then Ulf leaned over and kissed Wulf on the lips.

"I love you Wulf."

In between his still heavy breathes, Wulf said, "I love you too Ulf."

After a few minutes, Wulf said, "I bet I can make you scream louder than I did."

"No you couldn't."

"I bet I could!"

Needless to say, Ulf never did go sailing with Hal.

**There it is! Tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews, I'll post a story about what Hal and Stig did when Ulf didn't show up. For now lets just say they became even closer friends ;). **


End file.
